All into Place
by LauraLauraLaura
Summary: This story is about Sunday a female wrestler and her journey through the world of professional wrestling its late 2000, and Sunday the niece of wrestling “God” Rick Flair is starting in her first role with friend Laurina as Stephanie Mc Mahon’s personal a
1. Chapter 1

**All into Place **

** Hi this is my 1st story so be nice ;)…This story is about Sunday a female wrestler and her journey through the world of professional wrestling its late 2000, and Sunday (the niece of wrestling "God" Rick Flair) is starting in her first role with friend Laurina as Stephanie Mc Mahon's personal assistant, it's challenging at first...but she meets a guy who makes it all worth while ;) it's a bit of a love story, but not THAT soppy…god I hate the really pathetic love stories they suck…anyway ENJOY! **

**The Morning**

**It's eight in the morning the sun had just risen over New York City, it looked beautiful. The car slowed down at the arena and out stepped a beautiful leggy blonde, her light curls bounced as she walked into the arena she was nervous…**

"**Sunday!" Sunday turned around and saw the owner of WWF (it was WWF in the time it was set) Vincent K Mc Mahon, she smiled weakly, Vince was a bit of a player and she felt uncomfortable around him…**

"**You're early" he said "Is Laurina in yet?"**

"**No" Sunday replied**

"**Oh well, you know what you're doing tonight don't you? Just let Step do her thing and copy" ordered Vince**

"**Gladly Sir" Sunday said, her uncle Rick had told her to keep her mouth shut and agree to whatever Vince said**

"**Good" said Vince "go get dressed in wrestling gear and then plan tonight's promo with Stephanie"**

**Once she was dressed Sunday walked to Stephanie's room, she knocked once, no reply. She knocked again, but still nobody answered; now she was feeling stupid, she turned around and was face to face with a stranger. He looked familiar…short brown hair and tribal tattoos on his arms**

"**Hi" he said "I'm Randy, Vince sent me to tell you that Stephanie's in Triple H's locker room and so is the other new diva"**

"**Thanks Randy!" said Sunday "Ummm what's your surname?"**

"**I think you know" Randy said with a smile as he turned and walked away **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you are enjoying the story, although it's only in the beginning stages there's a lot more to come (Please review)**

**The Meeting**

**Sunday suddenly felt panicky, it was all well and good Randy telling her that the meeting was in Triple H's room but she had no idea where that was, which meant she'd have to ask someone… nobody was in the corridors, she walked around completely lost. She spotted Bradshaw, but she knew she couldn't ask him, he had a habit of ribbing (doing a practical joke) the new people, and she had no time for jokes.**

**Sunday walked for another five minutes till she saw Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit in the canteen the two Canadians were planning their forthcoming match against the tag team champions Matt and Jeff Hardy.**

"**Umm excuse me guys but could you help me?" **

"**No, go away!" grinned Chris Jericho**

"**What's wrong are you lost?" asked Chris Benoit**

"**Yeah, I was supposed to meet Stephanie Mc Mahon and her friends ten minutes ago!" explained Sunday "but I have no idea where Triple H's locker room is…"**

"**Triple H doesn't have a locker room" said Benoit "he changes in Stephanie's room, if you have a meeting it's in Vince's office"**

"**Shit" went Sunday "Randy must of ribbed me"**

"**Yeah" replied Benoit "He's Farooq and Bradshaw's prank monkey, you should of just stayed outside her room"**

"**Thanks" said Sunday "I've got to run or I'm going to be in trouble" she smiled at the guys and walked off**

**At the office **

**Stephanie, Triple H, Vince Mc Mahon and Laurina were sitting around the desk, it was silent they didn't talk or whisper, they didn't even look at each other**

"**She was early, I saw her this morning!" moaned Vince**

"**Probably lost" said Triple h "I mean she's probably really…**

**In burst Sunday slightly out of breath**

"**Sorry everyone!" she gasped "I got ribbed"**

**Triple H laughed "I thought that might happen"**

"**Anyway, now that we're all here" Vince then shot a piercing look at Sunday "I can explain the basic plan of the next few months"**

**Silence filled the room again as Vince explained that after four months either Sunday or Laurina would turn face and join someone else**

"**So one of us will get a rivalry with Trish? asked Sunday**

"**Yep" replied Vince "It just depends on who's the most popular, the more the fans like you the more chance you'll have of leaving"**

**After the Meeting**

**Laurina felt worried, she didn't want to be stuck with that stuck up bitch Stephanie for her whole wrestling career, on her own Stephanie was nice but she had to admit that Triple H was a prick, Sunday seemed down so she offered to buy her a drink before the show started.**

**Sunday felt awkward, she didn't want to be stuck with Stephanie but Laurina hated Stephanie they would spend four long months with DX and then who knew how much longer the other one would have to spend with them, she definitely needed a drink….. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter three baby, lets get this story moving tell me what you think pls ;) **

**You're speaking my language**

**As soon as they get to the canteen Sunday sees Chris Jericho and Benoit still talking, she goes over to see them while Laurina fetches some drinks**

"**Hi guys!" chirped Sunday**

"**Lost again?" asked Jericho with a small grin**

"**No, I got there in time and everything's fine!" replied Sunday "I just wanted to say…well thanks for helping me! It was really nice of you!"**

"**It's ok" grinned Benoit "So…um what's your name?"**

"**I'm Sunday Flair" said Sunday**

"**Daughter?" questioned Jericho, Sunday went blank she didn't understand the question, it must of showed on her face because Jericho repeated his question slowly**

"**Are you Rick Flairs daughter?" **

"**Oh, no!" said Sunday she felt really stupid and she could feel her cheeks blushing, **

"**He's my uncle"**

"**Oh right" said Jericho he obviously felt bad for embarrassing her, **

"**Want a drink with us?" asked Benoit apologetically **

"**Oh, well Laurina should be getting the drinks now" stuttered Sunday**

"**Don't get embarrassed now, but is Laurina the one chatting up Shawn Michaels?" questioned Jericho. Sunday whirled round and saw Laurina laughing at one of Shawn's jokes**

"**Damn!" said Sunday, "she's not gonna get me one is she?"**

"**Don't worry!" said Benoit, "sit down and I'll get you one!" Benoit rose out of his seat and walked to the bar**

"**Can I sit by you?" asked Sunday. Jericho smiled at her**

"**You're too polite, and why do you want to sit by me? Don't you like Chris Benoit?"**

"**Well, I just wanted to sit by you because Chris' bag is on the other seat" explained Sunday**

"**Ok calm down, you can sit by me, what are you and Laurina doing after the show?" questioned Jericho.**

"**I don't know" lied Sunday. Sunday knew exactly what she'd do go straight to sleep and try to forget this whole day as she knew it could only get worse**

"**Then you don't have any plans?" questioned Jericho**

"**No" sighed Sunday, who was thinking how she preferred Jericho being sarcastic.**

"**Well, Chris doesn't get on that well with Adam Copeland, you know edge? So it'll be just me and him unless you two want to join us? Just for a quite drink or two… or six" Sunday laughed**

"**I'd love to! But Laurina might be with Shawn" she said looking over her shoulder at the two of them laughing**

"**Fine just us three, less money and more drink!" replied Jericho "Hey Chris!" He yelled to Benoit "we've got another member!"**

"**Great!" said Benoit as he sat back down with the three drinks "for tonight's show and the after party"**

** At the end of the program **

**It had been a long night, the crowd seemed to really like Sunday and Laurina which was what Vince expected, but definitely didn't want. Once she was dressed in her usual clothes Sunday set off to Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit's joint locker room by herself as Laurina was going in the other direction to Shawn's locker room, Sunday couldn't wait to congratulate both guys for beating Matt and Jeff Hardy, she was happily day dreaming about the night ahead of her until**

"**Ouch!" yelped Sunday, she'd walked straight into Randy **

"**Hey!" said Randy with a grin "How are you?"**

"**Why should you care after you ribbed me you mean bitch!" shouted Sunday she was really angry**

"**Calm down!" whispered Randy**


End file.
